<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give What You Get by Mechrophile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234456">Give What You Get</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechrophile/pseuds/Mechrophile'>Mechrophile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechrophile/pseuds/Mechrophile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been working at the Purple Skag for a while, and you've watched your boss, August, pine for a woman who doesn't deserve him. You decide to finally do something about that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>August/reader, Past August/Sasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give What You Get</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts">Anonymous</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Anon, who wanted the reader to take August's mind off Sasha with a blow job ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since coming to Hollow Point months ago, you’d been doing pretty well for yourself.  It was nice to have settled somewhere, to have a steady job, and even have a couple of people you’d consider friends.  You were at that job now, wiping down glasses behind the bar of the Purple Skag not because they were dirty, but because you had nothing better to do.  The handful of customers you’d had cleared out close to half an hour ago, so the only inhabitants were you, your boss August, and maybe a fly or three.  You could hear Tector outside, whistling a song off-key.  August was upstairs, had been for a couple of hours now, claiming he had business to take care of.</p>
<p>You know better.</p>
<p>He’s up there sulking.  Sasha, his now ex-girlfriend, had left just over a month ago.  It had taken a toll on the blonde man, causing him to miss work for a whole week.  When he’d finally returned to the bar, his hair and beard were unkempt and he had bags under his eyes.  You hated to see him in such a state, so you’d poured him a shot of the strong stuff and offered it with a quiet smile.  He’d knocked it back and asked for another, which had grown into three more, then ended with him demanding the bottle and going on a rant about how women were lying snakes that only used him to get what they wanted.  You’d simply nodded along, doing what you could to console him.  Of course, he’d clarified in a hurry with a lopsided grin that he didn’t count you in that category.  Then he’d tried to initiate something, but the bar was in the way, he was plastered, and you’d ended up helping him to his office and onto the small cot along the wall, his slurred apologies ringing out over the music the whole way.</p>
<p>The poor guy just needed a little more time, so the next day, you’d asked him to take another week off.</p>
<p>To you, Sasha didn’t seem like much to mourn.  You don’t know all the details, but you know that she and her sister had been running a scam, and that, while August had a part in it, he’d also been hurt by it.  That just didn’t sit right with you.  Toying with someone’s emotions was a pretty big no-no in your book, no matter who they were.  Sure, August was rough around the edges, liked resorting to fists instead of words, and was involved in a lot of shady dealings.  But there was a kindness in his eyes, and you could tell he was secretly a softy.  Plus, he was cute.  There was no denying that.</p>
<p>Enough is enough.  You set the glass down among its brethren and toss your bar rag on the counter, then swiftly go to the door.  It’s close enough to closing time anyways.</p>
<p>“Hey, Tector,” you greet the large bouncer as you open the door, “you can go ahead and leave for the night, if you like.  I’m closing down anyways.”  You don’t wait for his reply as you shut the door and lock it up.  He’s not one to argue about sticking to a set schedule.  And anyways, the locals know better than to try and break in, even if Vallory isn’t around anymore.  </p>
<p>Once you’re sure no one will interrupt, you make your way up the stairs and to the small office.  The door is ajar and August is sitting at the desk, staring at something on his Echo device.  It’s the only light in the room, and it glints off his nose ring and earrings.  He was definitely scowling, which could mean it was any number of things.  A sinking feeling in your stomach has you settling on it having to do with <i>her</i>.</p>
<p>You knock softly on the door jamb and he jumps, the device clattering to the desk.</p>
<p>“Oh, [Y/N], it’s you,” he sighs, running a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“Sorry to scare you, boss.  I locked up, just wanted to check in to see if you needed anything before I left.”  You turn the light on and sigh at the sight of his red-rimmed eyes.  “C’mon, August, you have gotta move on from her.  She sure moved on quick enough.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she found someone better.”</p>
<p>Your brow knits together, a frown tugging down the corner of your lips.  It’s not the first time you’ve heard him talk down about himself.  “Maybe she just made room for <i>you</i> to find someone better,” you retort, stepping closer to him.  “Maybe you’re the one that’s coming out on top here.”</p>
<p>He raises an eyebrow at you, turning to fully face you now.  “I don’t need the pep talk, babe.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know exactly what you need,” you say, stepping closer.  “You need a distraction~”  He spreads his legs on instinct and you step into the space, his hands coming up to settle on your hips.  He pulls you even closer, his blue eyes trailing over your body, only to land on your face.</p>
<p>“And just what do you have in mind, babe?” he asks, a twitch of the corner of his lips the only indication he might already know.</p>
<p>You slip your hands around his neck, fingers of one hand carding through the short strands at the back.  “Just a little fun.  No strings, just a little stress relief.”  His eyes are concentrated on your plump lips, so you dart your tongue out to lick them teasingly.  You slide one hand around his neck, your fingers slipping over day-old stubble gently, then you use that new grip to force his face up a little.  “It can be whatever you want it to be, Daddy~”</p>
<p>His brows shoot up at that, a grin spreading across his face.  “Just where have <i>you</i> been hiding all this time?”</p>
<p>“Behind the bar,” you answer, grinning back.  “You were too preoccupied to notice.”  You move to gently push his hands away so that you can kneel where you’re standing.  He lets you, eyes trained on yours as your hands explore up his inner thighs.  He sucks a small breath in as you push his thighs open the tiniest bit more.  You take your time, teasing him, wanting him hard before you dare unzip his fly.  First impressions are important.</p>
<p>He’s obviously got other plans.</p>
<p>“C’mon, [Y/N], don’t keep me waiting,” he commands.  You jump to obey, your fingers deftly popping the button and tugging the zipper down.  You’re not immediately greeted by a cock, though.  It seems August is the boxers-wearing type.  Your efforts haven’t been in vain, you note, as there’s a nice tent forming.  “Show Daddy you can be a good girl~”</p>
<p>You reach up to palm him through his boxers, again taking your time as you feel him firm up beneath your touch.  It’s girthier than you expected, which is a pleasant surprise.  And you can feel a little bit of metal on the tip.</p>
<p>This was certainly going to be interesting.</p>
<p>You reach up to pull your boss’s cock from his boxers and are greeted by the sight of several sets of metal balls, perfectly aligned down the underside of his shaft.  It’s quite impressive and you gasp at it.  Peeking out from beneath the head is a single metal ball.  You glance up at his face, then back down to the task at hand, as you wrap a hand around the head, gently rolling the foreskin down to reveal the other end of the piercing.  This simple action earns you an impatient huff, so you lean in to press a kiss to the tip.</p>
<p>“Patience is a virtue, y’know,” you say with a smirk.  To demonstrate, you begin toying with his foreskin, moving it up and back down, your thumb and forefinger encircling it to keep your grip light and teasing.  August bites back a little groan.  You squeeze lightly, trying to coax him into being a little louder.  “Don’t get shy on me.  Lemme hear you~”</p>
<p>He keeps his mouth closed, but moans quietly at the increase of pressure.  To reward him, you wrap your hand fully around his shaft and start to stroke teasingly, careful not to tug at the piercings.  It’s a bit awkward at first, but you quickly find a grip and rhythm combination that earns you a more enthusiastic moan than before.  It’s music to your ears, a deep, almost primal noise.  You smirk and kiss the head again.</p>
<p>“Didn’t know your hands were so talented,” he says, voice already tinged with a rough edge.</p>
<p>“Wait’ll you feel what my tongue can do~” you tease.</p>
<p>Before he can demand anything, you lean in and run the tip of your tongue slowly up the underside of his shaft, right between the Jacob’s Ladder piercings.  The gasp and following moan it earns you is…well.  You repeat the movement and feel his hand slip into your hair.</p>
<p>“C’mon, please don’t tease me, baby!”</p>
<p>Warmth pools low in your abdomen at that and you squirm where you sit on your knees.  It’s unfair how so few words can have such a big impact.  Not one to discourage good behavior, you slip your lips over the head of his cock, letting your tongue swirl slowly over it.  His hand tightens in your hair.  It’s intoxicating, knowing you’re the one causing this reaction from a rather stoic man.  But you don’t want this to be over too soon.</p>
<p>You squeeze the base of his cock as you begin to move, sliding your lips along the length of him as far as you can, then back up to swipe your tongue over the head, again and again.  Each pull draws a moan or a sigh from his lips.  You glance up to see his head leaned back, eyes closed as he sighs your name.</p>
<p>Slowly, you pull off, causing him to look down.  “Stand up,” you whisper, winking.  He obeys, and you tug his jeans and boxers down, giving you access to his balls.  One hand returns to the base of his shaft and the other palms at his balls, gently rolling them.  Your mouth returns to sucking him down, tongue darting straight for that little trail created by the piercings.  He thrusts, overly eager, so you give a warning squeeze to his sac.</p>
<p>“C’mon, [Y/N], Daddy’s close,” he pleads, but you hum in disagreement.  “Fine…”  You wanna do your best.</p>
<p>You do, however, let go of the base to tug at his hip, encouraging him to thrust again.  The brief confusion gives you time to relax your throat.  He keeps his thrusts shallow and you moan around his girth.  It’s enough to restrict your breathing a bit, giving you a thrill.</p>
<p>“Such a good girl for Daddy, aren’t you?” he praises.  “Letting me fuck your pretty face.”</p>
<p>Another rush of arousal washes over you and you’re tempted to slip a hand down to toy with yourself, but this is about August.  You want to show him the devotion he deserves.  So you pull back after a moment, looking up at him through your lashes as you stroke him and tongue at the head again.  You have every intention of licking up the shaft again, but as you pull away, August suddenly tenses up and his release splashes across your face.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he huffs, staring at you with an unfamiliar intensity.  Rather than be offended, you reach up to swipe some of his cum from your cheek, then lap it up, eyes never leaving his face.  He flops back into his chair, panting lightly.  “I-I’ve got tissues…on the desk.”</p>
<p>You simply nod and stand to grab a couple, making quick work of the mess he left.  Before you can turn back around, two big hands grip your ass, giving it a squeeze.</p>
<p>“I think work that good should be rewarded, babe.”  He slips his hands up to your waist and turns you around after you toss the used tissues into the waste bin.  “How ‘bout it?”</p>
<p>“Doubt you can get it up again that fast,” you say with a light chuckle.</p>
<p>“Nah, but I’ve got fingers and a tongue~”  He licks his lips and you catch a glint of silver there in the middle of his tongue.</p>
<p>Rather than answering verbally, you simply nod.  He makes quick work of your jeans, peeling them down past your knees along with your panties, then hoists you up onto his desk.  Perched on the edge, you’re at the perfect spot for him to simply roll up in his chair and begin kissing along the inside of your thigh, starting at your knee.  His hand is firmly gripping the other knee, as if he wants to leave an imprint.  You squirm under his attentions.</p>
<p>“Please, Daddy,” you whine.  He chuckles and glances up at you.</p>
<p>“What’d you say earlier, babe?  Something about patience and virtues~?  Sit tight and enjoy~”  He nips your thigh, which elicits a small squeal of delight.  Finally, he reaches the crease of your thigh.  You can feel his breath ghosting over your sensitive skin, a shiver running up your spine.  The simple torture of waiting is delicious.</p>
<p>August continued to suck and nibble just below the crease of your thigh, intent on leaving a mark.  Your hand slips into his hair, not yet tugging, but urging him on.  His beard tickles.</p>
<p>“August, c’mon, I’m already so wet,” you beg.  That earns you another chuckle.</p>
<p>He sits up to admire his work, then glances up to you.  “Yeah?  From sucking me off like a dirty girl~?”  You nod.  He reaches up to run a teasing finger along your slit, grin growing wider.  “Wow, [Y/N]…Almost wish I was hard again.  Almost~”  August lifts his lightly-slicked finger to his lips, then laps at it, groaning.  “You taste so sweet~”</p>
<p>You whimper and wiggle your hips.  “<i>Please</i>, Daddy…”</p>
<p>“Beg for it.  Tell Daddy how much you want it.”</p>
<p>“<i>So bad</i>, please, I—I can’t…I need you to touch me, lick me, make me cum!” you plead, doing your best to play up your neediness.  August seems so into the fantasy, and it’s worth it to see the way his eyes so dark with lust.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” he purrs as he leans in to lick a long, slow swipe up.  The tip of his tongue barely parts your folds, circles your clit a couple of times, then repeats the process.  A small tremor passes through you.  August chuckles softly, causing you to gasp.  When his tongue delves just a little deeper, you rock your hips up.</p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy, yes, please!  I need more,” you beg.</p>
<p>He rewards you by pushing his tongue into you, licking into your core eagerly.  His tongue doesn’t so much thrust as it does swipe up, as if he were using his fingers to curl up in a come-hither motion.  His beard tickles and scratches against your sensitive flesh as he works, but it’s just a bonus to the sensation of his tongue moving inside you.  You can even feel the stud in his tongue, rubbing up against you as he draws it out.</p>
<p>Before too long, he pulls back, causing you to whine.  You’re not left waiting long, however, as he begins to lick against your slit again, using the flat of his tongue so that the stud catches against your clit.  You grip his hair with both hands now, grinding against his face.</p>
<p>Heat is curling through you now, simmering pleasantly.  It’s just not enough, though.</p>
<p>When August lifts his head to take a breath, you tug his hair to get him to look up at you.  “I need <i>more</i>, August.”  You reach for one his hands, bringing it to the crease of your thigh meaningfully.  He shoots you a cocky grin.</p>
<p>“We’re getting there, babe, don’t worry~”</p>
<p>Before he leans in again, August slips two fingers into you slowly, eagerly watching your face.  Seemingly getting the reaction he wants, he leans in to lavish attention on your clit, circling it and flicking it with the tip of his tongue.  His fingers pump into you, picking up the pace as you moan out your pleasure.  He fucks you as deep as he can with them.</p>
<p>His fingers start to curl against you, seeking out that secret spot and brushing over it again and again.  You can feel yourself fast approaching the edge.</p>
<p>“August, I’m gonna—oh, I’m close!” you cry, throwing your head back as your thighs shake.  He hums against you, his fingers and tongue working in tandem to bring you off.  Your climax washes over you with a shout of his name.  Dutifully, he works you through it, then pulls his fingers out to lap at you as you begin to come down.</p>
<p>“Shit…” you sigh, running a hand through your hair.</p>
<p>“I like to give back as good as I get,” he replies with a smirk.  You can see your own wetness glistening in his beard, and it makes you giggle, so you hand him a tissue to clean up.</p>
<p>“And I’m very grateful for that, <i>Daddy</i>,” you purr.</p>
<p>August tosses the tissue, then helps you off the desk so that you can pull up your jeans.  His own are still down around his knees, and you can see that his cock made a valiant effort to instigate more.  He makes himself decent with a faint blush.</p>
<p>“Walk me home?” you ask sweetly.  You don’t need his accompaniment, but you don’t want to just leave him alone after this little tryst.  Besides, maybe he’ll be up for another round.  He nods and turns to get the door.  As you’re turning to make sure the desk is clean, you spy a small picture frame on the desk.  A certain dreadhead is depicted, smiling and flashing a peace sign.  Subtly, you knock it into the waste bin.  If August notices, he doesn’t say anything.</p>
<p>Hopefully, the picture will stay where it belongs now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>